Talk:Desert Eagle
Content Showing Up Is there a way to disable it instead of hiding it? It doesn't seem necessary for such a small article. OmegaBlade 20:25, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Editor Virtuoso Name I'm kind of confused. First Bovell changes the guns to their in-game names, but now this. Can we have a universal rule for the gun names? It seems to be the only thing that was missed when Darkman 4 created the rules for making gun pages. CirChris -Here to help! 14:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The rule has always been real life names but some editors seem to think otherwise and changed it without community consensus-- 14:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I did it for consistency. Chia had moved SVD to Dragnouv earlier that day so I took it upon myself to do the same for the rest. And I don't see any mention of real life weapon names as being wiki policy. 22:57, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 Deagle? I heard/read somewhere that the Black older Desert Eagle will be in MW2. Mods, confirm or deny? ----Slowrider7 Moved page to Desert Eagle This per the current weapon naming policy, in-game name is Desert Eagle in both CoD4 and in MW2. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 20:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Attachments I'm trying to add a part on attachments on the MW2 section of the Deagle article, but I want to know if suppressors -- that's silencers for you non-gun folks ;) -- are able to be attached as contrary to the first game. Cheers, -- :I wish I could answer, but I don't have the gun unlocked yet. Probably not though. And that's a nice sig by the way. Moozipan Cheese 21:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply and the compliment. :P -- :::Alright, I guess I'll take it as a no for the suppressor part. Thanks anyway, fellas. >.> -- Frickin' Awesome this gun rocks akimbo because if you fire both guns at once you basically get a one shot kill. +steady aim makes that a very accurate one shot kill, and because it's a handgun it pulls out quickly and reloads quickly as well. <3 Is the deagle better on cod4 On cod4 the deagle was a wicked gun i used it more than my primary weapons but on mw2 the deagle has a lot of recoil and is only a good gun when being used for very close combat :Not sure about the Deagle in COD4 being better, but I just know that it's more useful (not to mention, more godly) in Hardcore modes. It's always a one shot one kill deal (no matter what perks you use), unless they use Final or Last Stand. Other than that, I used the Deagle mainly as a primary weapon. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • '''MESSAGE' Why? Why is this monstrosity in a game about ''Special Operations? Very few, if any, militaries maintain this pistol in their armories. It's designed for target shooting, not combat. It's large, heavy, ungainly, and has massive muzzle flash and recoil. The slot taken up by this pistol would be better served being given to a real combat pistol like the SIG P226 or Browning Hi-Power. *braces for fanboy defense* Ghost Leader 04:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Umm, what? "Another new feature is the addition of white dot sights." What exactly does this mean, lol? As far as I know, there is no "white dot sight" in the game at all.